Hacker
by otherguys
Summary: Sakura es la hija del hacker más talentoso de Japón, rodeada de lujos y personas a las que desea no ver. Después de un atentado en su hogar, donde su padre fue secuestrado, se verá envuelta en múltiples situaciones; tétricas como cómicas para buscarlo junto a un joven que parece saber todo sobre ella, mientras que él solo dio un nombre: Sasuke.


Sentí la pesadez del despertar a las 6:59, aguardé el minuto que faltaba para que marcaran las siete y la _adorable_ alarma sonase. Paseé la mirada por la habitación no gustándome lo que veía: El piso sucio, la ropa tirada y un hedor que no era muy femenino.

Hoy comenzaba el segundo semestre del año escolar y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no sea verdad, que no fuera cierto que en una hora tendría que estar en un horrible lugar lleno de horribles personas, a las que sonreía como si no supiese _nada_ de ellos, como si no fuesen tan sucios (y más) como el piso que mis pies justo en ese momento estaban tocando.

Recordé vagamente las personas a las que debía mantenerme cercanas, aquellas más peligrosas: entre más peligro, más tapada estaba.

" _Sakura, ¿qué hace tu padre?_ _Amh, negocios exteriores; tiene una aplicación y unas acciones, no lo sé muy bien… jejej._ "

Ino Yamanaka, típica rubia despampanante con un convertible rojo, uno que su padre pagó moviendo entre Japón y Australia kilos de cocaína de la más fina, de la más cara. Ella, siguiendo el vivo ejemplo de su padre, se encarga de proveer a la mitad de *Vardyen Konoha de las mejores drogas. Señoras y señores, mi mejor amiga. La persona que le vende a la otra mitad del colegio, es nada más ni nada menos que su eterno némesis: Kiba Inuzuka, mi ex. Y no solo ellos son enemigos, si no que sus padres se sacan los ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan. Inoichi Yamanaka y Tsune Inuzuka tienen una de las enemistades más grandes de Japón.

Ino y Kiba tapan su rivalidad con una historia simple: Kiba me engañó y es por eso que Ino le agarró tanta manía. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es más fácil para ellos decir eso a explicar que sus familias son de los grupos traficantes enemigos más grandes.

Terminé de peinarme y tomé mi mochila para bajar a ver a mi padre, esperando que estuviese ya desayunando.

—hola preciosa

— ¿Qué tal daddy? —respondí con soltura. ¿Qué invades hoy?

— ¿Ahora le llamas invadir?

Se me olvidó comentar, mi padre es un sssúper hacker, es tan inteligente que logró crear un imperio de hackeo él solo. Su identidad está en absoluta confidencia, las personas más relevantes del mundo lo buscan y requieren de él para cumplir ciertos asuntos, él evalúa cada caso y decide si aceptarlos o no.

Una vez, cuando tenía nueve, el líder supremo Kim Jong-il de Korea del Norte, le pidió meterse a la red de la CIA y buscar en las profundidades un archivo de nombre " ". Jamás podría llegar a olvidarlo, mi papá denegó entregarle la información cuando vimos de qué se trataba. Trece informes, cinco videos y miles de imágenes desde el año 2001 con contenido alienígena.

Papá hizo que saliese de su oficina apenas empezaron a aparecer imágenes más violentas y grotescas. Hay flashes que aún me atormentan en las noches.

—Sabes que adoro tu trabajo. Sería mucho más fácil mi vida si tuviera la mitad de tus habilidades.

—Estoy segura que serás perfecta en lo que quieras hacer, cariño, pero-

—Pero los computadores no son lo mío, ya lo he oído papá. Nos vemos a la noche, ¿bien? —dije dirigiéndome al pasillo y soltando una risilla por su seria expresión

—Claro, Saku-hime

Por supuesto, lo único que había sacado de mi padre había sido su agilidad mental, inteligencia y cabello. Porque no tengo talento en absolutamente nada.

— ¡Heeey, Sa-kuuuu-ra!

—Hola Ino. —Le sonreí con una naturalidad ya acostumbrada.

—¿Sabes qué? Me enteré que trasladarán a un chico guapísimo

La rubia parecía una chica muy maja, siempre sonriente, reluciente, relajada. No tenía excelentes calificaciones, pero no le iba mal, tenía un carisma envidiable y una manera de hacer amigos facilísima. Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente creí que fuese mi amiga, hasta que en una fiesta, a los catorce, se drogó tanto, que me confundió de persona y comenzó a hablar mal de mí.

 _—_ _Sakura es tan sosa… a veces no puedo creer que seamos amigas, ¿sabías que no se droga?_

 _—_ _no tenía idea. ¿A quién no le gusta hacer eso?—expresé con un tono lleno de sarcasmo punzante. Ella no lo notó._

 _—_ _¡Looo sé! Digo, esta mierda que acabo de tragar está tan buena que siento que vomito arcoíris de mi nariz —Comenzó a reír enajenada — Creo que ella realmente me odia. Quizás me tiene envidia. ¿Sabes que jamás me ha dicho exactamente donde trabaja su padre? O sea, somos tan cercanas que podríamos hacer negocios familiares y ella aun así se niega. ¡Ni siquiera se niega! Solo me ignora…_

Su cháchara/divago duró por lo menos diez minutos más, hasta que llegó su "pequeño" encargo de marihuana de raza exótica. Entonces salió a bailar.

—Si es tan guapo como Temari dijo que era, pues estamos de suuper suerte. Lo más probable es que quede en nuestra aula, y ahí lo haré todo mío… Hey, frente, ¿te puedo contar algo? Ay, por supuesto que sí puedo. El fin de semana pasado salí a Las Tres Gatas y me lié con Naruto

Ino me sonrió sonrojada justo antes de taparse la cara avergonzada. Siendo no muy propio de ella.

—Creí que lo odiabas

—Sí. Pues, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, y ya sabes… ¡es Las Tres Gatas! Imposible que no pasen cosas imposibles ahí.

—Odio ese lugar Ino, jamás he ido. No me hables de él como si lo conociese.

Ino hizo una mueca molesta.

—Esto es solo porque la madre de Neji maneja ese lugar, ¿no?

—Neji no tiene nada que ver.

Sonaba tan ridículo que dijese eso, estuve con Neji un mes cuando tenía trece. ¡Trece años! Nos emborrachamos en su habitación y fue cuando se perdió todo rastro de "dulzura" en mí, un mes lleno de sorpresas... Los padres de Neji se divorciaron, yo creí estar embarazada y Neji terminó conmigo, probablemente por ambas cosas.

Su madre, Akae Hyuga poseía varios clubs a lo largo del país, mientras que su padre compartía el negocio con su hermano gemelo en importantes casinos y máquinas de azar.

—Agh, como digas. Entonces, ¿no dirás nada sobre Naruto?

Suspiré resignada. Naruto era mi mejor amigo, estaba una clase arriba y era una de las mejores personas que alguien pudiera llegar a conocer. Su abuelo Jiraiya tenía moteles, termas y clubs de strippers, y siendo el sexo el motor de muchas cosas, como el dinero, él y su abuelo estaban increíblemente bien acomodados.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Ino? Felicidades por haberte liado con ese rubio escandaloso, ahora te tocará decírselo a Hinata

Ino se comenzó a reír y nos encaminamos a la primera hora: Biología.

La oscuridad comenzaba a cernirse sobre ella, caminaba apacible por las baldosas de una de las calles más acomodadas de la ciudad. La Avenida Yoyoshima estaba acostumbrada a las llantas de Camaros, tacones Gucci, patitas de puddle, pugs y algunos proases ladrones, buscando alguna mujer sola y con billetes grandes.

Para mala suerte de Sakura, que estaba deseosa de algo de acción en su vida, ningún ladronzuelo valiente pasó cerca de ella, que miraba distraída el oscilar de varias hojas. Pensó en sus dos semanas de vacaciones, a diferencia de su amiga Ino, que fiesteó doce de catorce días, ella solo salió una vez con ella, y el resto de trece días, se enfrascó en Netflix, Snapchat, Facebook y Tumblr.

Se recordó a si misma a los 14; saliendo de fiesta, presumiendo su vida de chica rica en Facebook, frente a sus 5.000 amigos y en cada foto obtener más likes que eso, teniendo sus propias publicaciones en la red de Tumblr, que eran –hasta ahora- reblogueadas por miles de personas. ¿Quién no rebloguearía una foto de una chica con cabello rosa aparentemente natural? Es más, Tumblr era una red con una índole sexual y sensual alto, sus fotos en paños menores tampoco pararon de compartirse

 _Aunque eso cambió, gracias al cielo_. Pensó.

Seguía siendo popular, para una adolescente millonaria amiga de personas millonarias, y mucho más populares que ella, como Ino, la popularidad no se iba fácil. Sin embargo, no explotaba ni abusaba de eso, y estaba agradecida.

Se recordaba a sí misma con cabello rosa ultra largo, unos tacones que no sabe de dónde sacó y un vestido que hacía ver lo escuálida que fue a esa tierna edad, en una taberna de mala muerte con su mejor amiga del alma bailando para ojos de cuarentones motociclistas. Su amiga, que ya contaba con catorce años, tomó la mano de uno de los hombres que las observaban y lo dirigió a un rincón oscuro. Sakura comenzó a reír dichosa por la bien que se sentía, por los "halagos" que recibía de esos hombres y como le alzaban unos cigarrillos que contenían hierba procesada. Ese fue el último recuerdo que había tenido de esa noche. Despertó oliendo a mierda en el cuarto de Ino, su mente se esforzó por saber qué había pasado y sus pequeños ojos se impresionaron a ver a Ino en su escritorio inclinada en un polvo blanco que ella no había llegado a probar jamás.

Fue el momento en que no quiso saber más de drogas. Y hombres...

Llegó a su hogar con las piernas ligeramente frías, deseó poder estar el resto de su vida en su cama con una taza de té entre sus manos. Su padre, al sentir el ruido de la puerta, se acercó rápidamente y la miró largamente. Ambos Haruno se conectaron como dos personas tan cercanas como ellos podrían hacerlo alguna vez. La muchacha sintió su preocupación y asintió.

—¿Quién es esta vez?

—Te diré todo arriba, vamos.

Sakura sintió una ansiedad poderosa en cada poro, subió acelerada las grandes escaleras del lugar y casi corrió intentando alcanzar los ágiles pasos de su padre. Al llegar, vio al menos la mitad de los cajones y gabinetes donde él guardaba toda su información, abiertos hasta salirse, hojas y una taza de café en el piso, con su contenido derramado.

—Papá…

—Escúchame bien, supongo que está demás decir que todo esto es confidencial, así que comenzaré. Recibí un fax anónimo con un trabajo, me han pedido los archivos comerciales y privados de la familia Uchiha. Nombres, encargos, rama familiar, conexiones, capitales, planos de las casas principales y demás. Me han mandado dos fotos de los actuales jefes y su actual conexión negociante: Orochimaru.

—¿Qué tiene todo esto, papá?

—Esto es lo relevante, comencé a trazar logs en el navegador y me salió la nada misma sobre la familia, no encontré cuentas bancarias, propiedades, personas anexadas, ni fotos —Sakura lo miró fijamente, invitándolo a seguir, él respondió con un suspiro hondo— Es primera vez que sucede esto, ¿sabes? Tengo muchísima información sobre Orochimaru, incluso investigué más por si estos Uchihas aparecían en algo, sin embargo es como si no existiesen.

—Quizás tienen un apodo familiar, ¿sabes? ¿Intentaste buscar en páginas ministeriales?

—Sakura —La nombrada se asustó, su padre la miró fijamente, con tristeza en sus pupilas— hay algo más. Tadashi caminó a lo largo del estudio para sentarse. —Para enviar un fax, se necesita dirección.

Sakura se tardó, pero al darse cuenta abrió sus cuencas verdes desmesuradamente sintiéndose absolutamente estúpida por varios segundos, acto seguido. Le pidió a su padre indicaciones sobre lo que harían a continuación

—Tus maletas están listas, partimos mañana después de que llegues de clases —Tadashi mostró una de las hojas de fax que recibió, Sakura se contempló a sí misma en la fotografía en blanco y negro que su padre le mostraba. Junto a su amigo Naruto, se veían ambos charlando mientras compartían un almuerzo. Había sido tomada esa misma tarde, hace escasas cinco horas. — probablemente sigan vigilándonos, quiero que actúes lo más normal posible. Mañana compórtate como siempre lo haces, podrías alocarte un poco.

No supo cómo se le pasó el detalle del fax. A su padre le enviaban pedidos a través de una web no-rastreable, no por algo tan privado como un fax, eso solo significaba que sabían quién era, dónde vivían, quizás un poco más que eso. Sakura se sintió desnuda en ese momento, era primera vez que sentía tal vulnerabilidad, siempre se sintió protegida por el anonimato de su padre.

Al llegar a su cuarto vio 13 maletas con ropa, vieja y nueva, y cajas con sus otras pertenencias. Se echó en su cama y a su mente se le vinieron las palabras de su padre sobre la familia Uchiha, de la que no se sabía nada. ¿Qué había con ellos? Y quizás algo más importante: ¿a qué se estaban enfrentando?


End file.
